1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head for magnetic recording and reproduction of high density, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head in which a thin film made of a ferromagnetic metal is a core material and is held by a non-magnetic substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a medium having high coercive force such as a metal particulate tape is mainly manufactured as magnetic recording technology is densified. Therefore, it is required that a core material used in a magnetic head has high saturation magnetic flux density.
Under the circumstances, the magnetic head, in which a thin film formed of a ferromagnetic metal is a core material and is held by a non-magnetic substrate or a ferromagnetic ferrite, has been manufactured (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-54808, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 64-72305, Japanese Patent Publication No. 64-72306, Japanese Patent Publication No. 64-72307 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-146204). However, a conventional method of manufacturing the magnetic head is not perfect in view of productivity such as manufacturing efficiency, units of working time, yield or the like, performance of the manufactured magnetic head or manufacturing cost.